Trip to Canada
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Iruka are in a National Park to celebrate Naruto's Birthday. But then a wild bearappears and attacks them...What will happen to them? / Just a short drabble for Naruto's Birthday...Happy Birthday Naru-chan!


**So guys, this is my first ENGLISH One Shot ever^^**

**It was an english homework and I just had to add some things to get the perfect SasuNaru one Shot (ignore the perfect^^)**

**There might be mistakes..ehe^^**

**I'm not a native speaker, so please no flames if my english is too bad...**

**Oh and some reviews would be nice..really^^**

**This is a Naruto Birthday-fic, so Happy Birthday Naru-chan!**

**Well, on with the story, ne^^**

1) Mobile Phone

Last year I visited Wood Buffalo National Park in Alberta. It's the largest national park in Canada at 44,807 km². We all were looking forward to it, except my best friend Sasuke.

He hates National Parks.

"They're boring. Looking at some stupid animals...yes, that sounds so great." is everything he said if asked for a reason.

Not that he had something better to do for that weekend, he just wanted to sit in front of his PS3 and play Call of Duty all night.

But Sakura insisted that it was my birthday trip and we **ALL** had to participate. Sasuke, being the nice little boy he is, just 'Hn'ed and didn't even comment that if it was my birthday trip she wouldn't need her mobile phone.

No one listened to the ranger, we all were occupied by something else: Sakura was texting Ino, Sasuke was listening to music, Kakashi-sensei was reading porn and I and Sai were talking about something stupid. Oh, right: Iruka-sensei listend to the stupid idiot in the green jumpsuit. Do rangers really have to wear something like THAT?

Well...I just couldn't wait to see the animals and I was so looking forward to see the famous wood bison!

We started at Fort Smith, because we were told it was the best place to begin our trip with.

But not too long after we started, I knew we were lost. And Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were nowhere to be seen. Somewhere on the way Sai said 'The map shows a shortcut to ...' and I knew we were doomed.

When Sai thinks he knows a shortcut he ends up somewhere at the end of the world, but not where he was supposed to go.

I was just about to tell him just that, when a loud distracting noise came from somewhere near us. Even Sasuke had heard it through his headphones. We looked at each other and Sakura began to pale.

She's a real scaredy cat and that noise wasn't really appealing. The scrubs next to her began to move and she dropped her mobile phone and ran behind me.

Then a really big grizzly bear came out and Sakura screamed and began to run away from it. Sai followed her in an instant and Sasuke and I were the only ones left behind.

Mixed feelings started to rise inside me: I was awed by the view of such a cool animal but also was I afraid, because it really didn't look like it wanted to be my new best friend.

The only noises were the hard breath of the bear and the light sound of the vibrating phone on the floor.

I was about to turn and slowly walk towards Sasuke when the bear moved again. With one short sniff at the left device he decided it could be an excellent dinner and ate it in one bite.

The situation was so comical that I started to laugh despite myself.

A fatal mistake. The bear had seemingly forgotten about me and my stupit duck-butt friend, but my laughter drew his attention back to us.

We knew, we had no chance to escape the bear but we still ran into the woods and it seemed like the bear had lost his interest in us as his stomach began to vibrate.

Ino just saved our lives; I think I'll get her something for christmas.

So the grizzly walked of with Sakura's vibrating mobile phone and Sasuke and I walked further into the woods.

2) Love will find a way

After some time - I lost my sense of orientation and time - we stopped to catch our breath. Sasuke looked into my eyes and I could read in his like they were an open book. He wasn't really afraid...it was more like some kind of adrenaline ran through his veins and his eyes mirrored his excitement.

'Where are the others?' The question hung in the air but no one dared to ask it. We knew we lost them and in a park as big as this one the chance of crossing paths wasn't really high.

It already was late evening, we were tired and hungry and we just wanted to go home. Although it had been so warm during the day, it was getting really chilly and we unconsciously moved closer to each other. I could feel his body warmth through my clothes and let a small sigh escape my lips. He looked at me, asked me a silent question. 'Are you okay?' I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Sasuke stroked through my hair until he laid his head on mine. It was nice being this close to him. I often thought something like that, so it didn't really surprise me now. I knew I liked him and that he didn't like me back...not in that way. But it was okay. As long as I could be his friend, it was okay.

I thought that Sasuke had fallen asleep, but suddenly he grabbed my hand and stroked it. I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed the feeling. Then something strange happend; something I never thought would happen. He turned my head, so I was looking into his eyes and just kissed me. Without a word. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss. Just a small genuine one, but it made my heart flatter with happiness. As we broke apart, I looked at him and asked for answers.

"Naruto..I wanted to say it sooner, but I didn't really know how to explain something like that. I like you. Like as in: I love you." He didn't stutter and he didn't blush.

Not like me.

"Wh-Whut? But I-I...You...I love you too!" My face was crimson red, I knew it, but it didn't matter. Nothing did in this moment. I jumped on Sasuke like some kind of wild animal and hugged him despite his protests.

Nothing could destroy my little moment of happiness. Not even this annoying helicopter. Wait..What?!

3) Salvation

So we sat there, hugging each other, as we heard a strange noise...again. It coulnd't be the bear..It sounded different.

As it came closer, we could identify it as the sound of a helicopter. Thank god we still had our torchlights, so we could make signs with them.

The heli took us to the exit of the Park where Sai and Sakura sat, drinking hot coffee and eating sandwiches as if nothing was wrong.

We joined them and they told us how they had found another group of park visitors and had gone to get help. Kakashi and Iruka-sensei went off to do...adult stuff.

The green jumpsuit ranger asked us a lot of questions and after we had explained him everything he promised to get us a safe drive back home.

I didn't get to see the bisons in the end, but I gained something much better.

Sasuke and I were a happy couple and all our friends accepted, no, celebrated it that we finally got together.

I gave Ino the best christmas gift ever: Free Ramen coupons. Well, I thought it was the best gift ever.

Everyone was happy but that day, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, - hehe...gonna call them 'triple s' from now on - Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and I silently vowed that we would never set a foot in a National Park again.

Owari~


End file.
